1. Field
The present inventive concepts relate to methods of fabricating semiconductor devices.
2. Description of the Related Art
A highly scaled and highly integrated semiconductor device can be implemented by forming patterns which have a fine width and are separated from each other by a fine pitch. The fine patterns of the semiconductor device can be formed using, e.g., double-patterning technology (DPT) and quad-patterning technology (QPT) that applies double patterning twice. A technology which can simultaneously form various fine patterns may be used to implement semiconductor devices having various patterns.